The Temptation of Misbehavior
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt
1. Welcome to Wammy's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!**

**Warnings: **Language, crude humor, misbehaving teens, and yaoi!

**Summary: **The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

It wasn't his fault… It really wasn't.

That was what the young Mihael Keehl had to continuously whisper to himself, he feared that stopping this mantra would cause him to forget the words. If he forgot that it wasn't his fault… He shuddered at the possibilities.

He screwed his blue eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the memories from mere weeks before… So many terrifying screams, so much blood… It was all so wet…

He shook his head furiously.

"It wasn't my fault… It really wasn't." He chanted., ignoring the piercing stares from those around him.

The whispers from the other residents at the orphanage went unheard by him. It was normal for the children to gossip about newcomers, yet something about the blonde was different… Something was off, and they could tell.

Yet, one child seemed immune to the frivolousness of gossip. He sat, isolated, with one knee pulled up to his chest and the other sprawled next to him. He, ignoring the gossip and Mihael, was working hard on a blank puzzle.

Mihael peered at the curious boy, relieved to finally have something distracting enough. He put him finger to his lips, thinking. Perhaps the child was isolated because of his odd clothing? No that didn't make any sense… The rest of the residents appeared to mostly have a skewed sense of fashion. It was definitely possible that the boy had some kind of disease, he didn't look a bit ill. Yet something told Mihael that wasn't it. There was something deeper there. Something that even made the blonde dislike him.

"Mello, would you please come in here?" An old man asked. Mihael was so deep in thought he nearly missed the call, but registered it nonetheless, walking towards the voice. He cautiously stepped inside an office.

He looked around the large room and winced slightly. The large windows in the room blinded him momentarily and he needed to close his eyes. The sudden shift in light made his dizzy, but he kept his balance. Finally opening his eyes, he was able to fully take in his surroundings.

The walls of the office were a warm red, the colour making Mihael even more on edge as images flashed in his mind. He looked away from the wall to the double bookshelf. It was packed with old, musty books. Mihael doubted that they had every actually been read by this man.

"Mello, listen," an old gentleman began softly. Mihael glanced at him. He was old and wrinkly with short grey hair that flared out from the sides of his cranium, resembling an even more bald Einstein. He wore a black suit with a green tie, and was sipping from a magenta mug. Altogether, the room and the man had very Christmas-y air about it. Mihael didn't care much for the holidays.

"My name is Roger, and, as I believe Mr. Wammy as already informed you, this is not your average orphanage. He most likely already informed you that all of the residents here at Wammy's are girfted children, but did he tell you why?"

Mihael shook his head slowly, taking a seat in front of the man's large, auburn desk.

"You see, the children here are all potential successors of L. You yourself are now one of the potentials." He smiled broadly, as if it was a huge honour. Mihael looked away from the man.

"Perhaps you do not know of L, you see,, he is this century's greatest detective, Mello." He waved his arms in a grand gesture. "Therefore, that puts him in an incredible amount of danger. So, the odds of him having an early death, despite the precautions, is highly likely. So, Wammy's House was made for that exact reason. The world's justice will never go unprotected, even if, and when, such a devastating even does occur. Justice has prepared itself." Mihael glared at the insolent man. Justice? Did he dare preech about how prepared justice was when Mihael himself had seen it fail? If this L was so great, why were his parents killers still out there, even though Mihael had seen them. Hell, he could describe them nearly perfectly! He'd never forget their faces. Yet they were free, and Mihael ws trapped here.

That was L's perverse form on justice?

"Do you understand Mello?" Mello's thoughts, in his head made perfect sense. He didn't want to become L. There was no justice. He didn't want to be here.

But instead what came out was, "Why do you keep calling me Mello? It's not my name. My parents gave me the name Mihael Keehl! M-I-H-A-E-L K-E-E-H-L! And neither you, nor anybody else has a right to take that away from me." He growled. His parents had given him that name. It was really the only thing he was glad to have from them. He personally thought it was a very nice name, even if it did come from bad people.

Mihael's parents weren't the bets of people. They beat Mihael regularly, neglected him, and didn't really feed him as often as they should've. But, they were his parents, that was all Mihael knew. So he, of course, loved them very much. Plus, he found life was much more enjoyable if he loved them instead of hate.

He didn't exactly think the same thing now that the ones he loved were gone… Now all he had was hatred.

This lead to many other emotional problems of course, but I digress. On with the story….

"Mello!" Roger's voice rumbled. "I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm. This, I know for certain, Mr. Wammy told you about. You mustn't go around screaming your name like that. Though we generally operate under the assumption that the students here all follow the rules of justice, that does not mean they are above criminal activity…" He got a glazed look in his eyes as if thinking back to a previous criminal resident. "Anyway, we can't allow anybodies identities to be known, else the other residents may one day use that against, not only the individual, but the entire institution/" He explained calmly.

Mello looked down, regretting his outburst. Not exactly because he'd been disrespectful, but because he didn't even get to say what he'd really meant.

"Okay Roger, I understand." He mumbled begrudgingly.

"Good, now I will take you to your room. I should warm you now, you will have a roommate. His name is Matt." Roger said while rising and walking towards the door, gesturing the blonde boy to follow him.

"Matt? That doesn't sound very much like an alias." Mello mumbled, more to himself than to Roger. He slowly went to follow the old man. He was a tad perturbed by the thought of a roommate, but let it slide. He really had no control over what happens to him. He never has and he probably never will. The blonde boy looked down in shame… If he couldn't control himself, what could he control?

"Matt… He is a very different boy. Mello, please try to get along with him." Roger said, side glancing at Mello. The boy tilted his head slightly, squinting his eyes, trying to form a picture in his mind of his future roommate.

To him. Matt had always seemed like that name of a very thin boy with dark hair. A rude, cocky boy with a certain 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' gleam in his eyes. However, because Roger said different, Mello also gave him buck teeth and dressed him just like the poster boy for Banana Republic. He winced, laothing the picture.

"Gross…" He mumbled.

The duo walking up two flights of stair before finally turning down the hall. Even though Mello was dreading every step, he couldn't help but smile at the grandeur of the building. It was as if a king lived here. And he had the nobles themselves decorate his palace. The wallpaper appeared to have individually painted roses on it, drawn by the wealthiest of artists.

The stairs were broad, a red carpet leading the trail upwards, or downwards, depending on which direction you decided to travel. The light fixtures were not above the floor, but nestled neatly on the wall on silver flowers. The bulbs themselves had a neat little flare about them.

Mello halted for a moment, staring at one intensely. There was something off. In the bottom right corner, somebody had carved a very small, capital 'B'. It had clearly been painted over, and attempted to be buffed out, but to no avail. Mello could still see it.

He walked on, ignoring it. A small blemish in such a perfect place. Who would truly care about something so insignificant?

Mello took to looking at the kids now, instead of the décor. He looked to each of them. They appeared to travel in packs, or pairs. Most laughing or playing some kind of game. A few groups huffed around angrily, but they were of no importance to the blonde. He was just glad he didn't see that bratty-looking albino. That kid seriously needed a tan… Or to go play outside. Unless he really _was _albino, then he should probably stay indoors actually….

"Here we are, room 13. The boy here was the first to move in sense this around the time of this or so. Only one other pair has living here… But that is long since passed. Anyway, do not forget where it is, okay?" Roger asked politely, keeping his distance from the door itself.

"I won't." Mello rolled his eyes. Though he was a child, he was not stupid. He detested being talked down to like that.

"Good, now I need to go an take care of something. Kira was in another fight and I need to go and make sure the other boy isn't in critical condition." Roger walked away with a quickness, not giving Mello an opportunity to question Roger's words.

Mello turned to his door and adjusted his shoulders, standing straight. He needed to prepare himself for his roommate. He didn't want this Matt boy to question him or his past. It was not something he was ready to discuss.

The blonde child began trembling again, rethinking that night was not something he'd meant to do.

He shook his head, as if trying to shake the memories right out of his skull. He saw a blurry white spot out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped thrashing his head about and he frowned, making uncomfortable eye contact with that damned albino. Mello narrowed his blue eyes at the supposed menace.

"I find it works best when you turn the doorknob." He droned, voice monotone. It took Mello a moment to understand exactly what he was referring to. The blonde growled low and crossed his arms.

"I know how to open a door!" He barked.

The mysterious albino boy shrugged his shoulder and walked away, not even sending Mello a second glance.

Mello felt his body fill up with rage.

"That stupid little fuck!" He screamed to nobody. Shaking his head once more, he threw open his dorm room door. "See? Opened it!" He called down the hall, though it was too late. The boy was long since gone.

He peered into the room, anger momentarily forgotten. The walls were a light blue and the floors wooden. He frowned. He preferred carpet. There were two beds in the room. One with a pink bedspread, the other with a brown one. The brown bed was neatly made, the other had the pillows and blankets stern sloppily across it.

He felt a cool breeze greet his face and he looked out the open window, blue curtains drawn back. He smiled to himself, perhaps this would be a pleasant place to live. He didn't have a window in his last room.

He tentatively began walking towards the window, the smell of freshly cut grass invading his nostrils and compelling his forwards when he suddenly tripped. He howled out, throwing his arms out in front of himself. He growled, holding his nose, and sat to look up at what he had just tripped on.

Much to his surprise, a young boy with redhead and goggles over his eyes looked back. The child was wearing a long sleeved stripped shirt that hung slightly off of one should and baggy, torn blue jeans. He had a tooth pick pinched between his grinning teeth.

"Yo." He said plainly. Mello flinched back, almost like he was sure if the boy was really. His skin was so porcelain, his goggled eyes so warm… Like a doll. So the girly, protuberant voice was so fitting Mello struggled to be sure if he'd even really said anything. Then Mello suddenly realized something. This was Matt! His roommate!

The redhead looked down the handheld device he was playing. Mello glared. That's why the brat didn't get out of the way and made him faceplant? A video game?

"Weird…" The redhead mumbled distractedly, "they told me I'd be getting a roommate finally, but they didn't say it would be a girl. And for a girl of twelve years, you have an awfully flat chest. Does that run in the family?"

Mello. Was. Pissed.

"Are you stupid? You fucking dumbass! I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL! AND I'M THIRTEEN!" He raged, clenching his fists and punching the redhead's arm with all his might. The gaming device slid across the floor from the sudden force and Matt's arm went a little limp.

He made a surprised cry of pain and cradled the damaged appendage.

"I was fuckin' joking!" The boy screamed, furious. "You could've broke my game!"

Mello sat, dumbfounded… That's what he was upset about?

"The Hell is wrong with this place

* * *

Welp! That was chapter one, I decided to do a lighter story, since I usually do such dark fics... XD I hope you enjoyed. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, as most of my stories are, so please look forward to the next installment!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Lunar


	2. Meditation of Murder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!**

**Warnings: **Language, crude humor, misbehaving teens, and yaoi!

**Summary: **The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Matt rubbed his sore shoulder dejectedly.

"Y'know, you better leave all that violent stuff here… That could seriously get you in trouble out there." Matt warned.

"Out there?" Mello asked, frowning and looking away.

"Outside this room. It's almost like… Well, first you've got to really understand Wammy's. Whatever that crackpot Roger told you… You can mostly forget. It won't help you survive in a place like this. On paper Wammy's House is a perfect little place training all of us little mini L's. But the truth is this place is more wild than any other place. We are mostly allowed free reign here. We attend whatever classes we want, when we want. We can go to the cafeteria at any time of the day. But it closes at midnight and opens at five in the morning." Matt instructed. Mello listened closely.

"There are only two mandatory things here, for the most part anyway. There is curfew. Both dorm curfew, and curfew for being inside the building. We have to be here at eleven, and in our own dorm at twelve thirty. Roger makes rounds himself. The second thing is the monthly evaluation. Basically they cram into a bunch of monitored rooms and test us. See where we rate amusing the other residents so that L can have a better image of who he may want to succeed him. You don't have to get the best score for L to wat you. He also has to believe you'd be right for the job…. I digress." He shook his head, pausing his game and looking up at Mello.

"The thing you really need to know is this place is kind of like a monarchy. See, the man with the most power is Kira, not just because he gets the highest scores on the evaluation tests, but also because he's the most arrogant, brute, prideful, cocky… And he lived with the great L himself for many years. There are a lot of… Interesting stories about the two, but you'll hear about that later. Kira is impossible to miss. He's gorgeous for sure, but it's mostly because he's only one of two Asian kids here. Personally, I think we need more diversity, but Wammy has different branches in those countries. A bunch of Asian kids wandering around here might look weird, since we are in Britain. Only the best of those are sent here." He took a deep breath, looking annoyed at having to explain all this.

"Next, there is Near. I wouldn't go so far as to call him the queen, but he is definitely next in power." Matt chuckled lightly at the thought of calling near a queen.

'_Will that be all your majesty?' ''Yes dearie, I'm fine.' _

"Just… Keep clear of him. He's not rude or anything. Actually I'm kind of fond of the little guy, but I can already tell you wouldn't like him. He's an apathetic guy and it takes a while to adjust to. A firecracker like you probably won't do well with him."

"Then," Matt continued, pointing to himself, "There's me. I'm less of a prince and more of like… I don't know, a jester or something. It this were cards you could call me the Jack. I'm third in ranking so I myself have a rather large amount of respect, but I don't hang out with the other higher ups… Actually, none of us really talk to each other. Near and I sometimes do, but we both prefer solitude and can't much stand Kira. After me is K, Near's roommate. I've met him a few times, he's alright, a nice guy. One of the nicest here. Not vicious like the others. Anyway, you are currently at the bottom of the food chain, having no ranking."

"But, DO NOT GET IN ANY FIGHTS." Matt stared at Mello hard. "Kira detests any who would harm another so he… Beats them up. We don't really get it either…" He conceded, laughing a bit. It was a warm sweet sound and Mello almost smiled at it.

"So let me get this straight," Mello began, "Kira's a prick, Near's a prick, and everybody is going to be a prick to me. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope. That's about it." Matt turned his game back on.

"Well fuck that."

"Yeah yeah…" Matt chuckled, his experience with Kira himself told him that Mello was in for one Hell of a shock. Mello punched hard, but he was nothing compared to the cold, calculative nature of Kira. He glanced to the left, something white catching his eye. "Oh, he'll be so pissed." The redhead shook his head, standing. "Hey, Mello was it? I'll be right back. Near must've dropped a puzzle piece in the hallway and it somehow wedged it's way into here." He said.

The blonde nodded and went over to his bed, next to it was his tiny little suitcase.

"All right, then I guess I'll start unpacking." He mumbled, Matt already heading out.

The redhead walked down the hallway to the stairs. Usually, N would fall into dorm fourteen, but for some reason, that's not where Near stayed. Matt had asked around a bit, but nobody really knew, or didn't want to say, so Matt let it go. Near's a weirdo anyway, so it fit him.

The redhead walked up to the roof. There were two doors on this floor, one leading to the roof, and the other to Near's room. Matt knocked on the door but got no answer. He frowned and knocked again. Nothing.

He shrugged his shoulders and just opened it anyway, grimacing at what he saw. Toys. Everywhere.

The redhead tried to at least get to the kingsized bed Near and K shared, but he couldn't make it. He eventually got so frustrated he threw the puzzle piece across the room. Well, that wouldn't do.

"K, are you here?" He yelled, overly frustrated by this menial task. "I brought a puzzle piece Near dropped." He saw a light that was creeping out from what Matt assumed was a walk-in closet shut off. The door slid open and a boy, about Matt's age, poked his head out. He had jet black hair and it was all slicked back, save for one chunk that hung down in front. He wore a white button up shirt under a black argyle sweater and loose jeans tucked into combat boots.

He waved one of his hands in the air, it was littered with band-aids and fresh cuts. Matt flinched. He hated looking at K's hands. The raven pulled his sunglasses down from his head to cover his sapphire blue eyes. He stared at Matt for a moment.

"You can just leave it on the table there if you want." He mumbled softly, focusing on each word, as if struggling to hide an accent. Matt, of course, knew that was exactly the case. He was the other Asian and he wasn't as good with his English as Kira was. Matt sort of felt bad for the foreigner, especially because Kira tried to help the raven talk better. It just embarrassed K so much.

"Sure thing. See you at dinner?" The redhead asked. Kira, Near, and Matt always had dinner together, K would rarely join them. He was always busy doing something in that closet.

"Not tonight. Be sure Near eat his veggie's though. That kid is never going to get any taller at his rate…" He joked softly.

"Hahaha, I know it. I'll be sure to. See ya K." Matt pretended to set the puzzle piece he'd just thrown across the room on the table and backed out of the room. K always seemed so sad and vulnerable. He didn't belong here.

"Ah well…" Matt said, pulling out his handheld game system.

* * *

Mello was thinking about his parents again. He pulled the brown comforter over his head, as if trying to shield himself from reality. He hated knowing what happened, he hated knowing what their terrified eyes looked like, he absolutely hated knowing that something about that nights events made him… happy.

Matt walked into the room and Mello tried to quell his trembling.

"Mello?" The redhead asked.

The blonde almost winced. He knew his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he couldn't let anyone, let alone his roommate, see him look so pathetic. He hating looking weak. There was only one boy he'd ever cried around, but that was a long time ago and he'd been abandoned by them… The traitor. Mello frowned. Actually, Matt reminded him of that person.

'_I wonder if Matt ever cries… Did he cry when his patents die? … Did he have to sit there and watch?' _Mello felt himself grow queasy from that thought. He shuddered, hoping with all his heart that no, Matt did not have to see it. Nobody should ever have to go through what Mello went through.

The blonde felt the bed shift a little and he knew Matt had sat down. Mello lowered the covers slightly and peeked out. Matt grinned at him.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be in here crying all by yourself. You got here pretty quick." He said, looking away. "Most of us go to other orphanages first, but you came straight here because of the trial… You're still pretty beat up from it all, huh?" The redhead asked knowingly. Mello scowled.

"I wasn't crying! I have allergies! So don't talk like you know because you don't!" Mello sat up with a smile. The person he used to know was pretty insightful like that. It was refreshing to have somebody care about him.

"Ah, I see. Allergies. Well then quit being a pussy. "

The blonde frowned and smacked the redhead.

"Shut up Matt!" He yelled, kicking Matt off of his bed. Matt crossed his arms and pouted for a moment, before making himself comfortable and leaning on Mello's bed, pulling out his game.

The room was silent for a while before Mello spoke up.

"Matt, how did your parents die?"

Matt tensed, fingers still. The little man of his game was shot and died, a bloody screen flashed the words 'GAME OVER'. He sat there, deep in thought for some time.

"They were murdered…" Mello suddenly felt a pang of guilt, seeing the sadness swimming in Matt's eyes. "I am here, because I… I solved the case myself. I discovered who killed them. The man's name was…" Matt's voice trailed off. He couldn't continue. He couldn't say the man's name. He just looked at Mello and smiled sadly.

"I see." The blonde muttered. It was almost incredible what Matt had done. A broken orphan was able to think clearly enough, was brave enough to track down his parents murderer and bring him to justice… It was monumental the kind of strength that must've taken. "You are pretty smart I suppose." Mello tried at a joke, not too sure how to behave in this particular situation. Matt smirked.

"Damn straight." He grinned. "Though I am the only kid who solved their parent's murder, Near…" His eyes widened. "Oh crud!" He jumped to his feet, grabbing his game. "I've got to go. Be back later!" He shouted, running out the door.

He went straight to the cafeteria and sure enough, Near and Kira were sitting there, waiting for him. He waved, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey guys." He mumbled, sitting down. Kira had taken the liberty of getting his food for him. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Near already told me you have a new roommate." Kira answered, taking a neat little bite of his food. Matt rolled his eyes. Prissy boy.

"How'd you know Near?" Matt asked, shoveling the mac n' cheese into his own mouth.

"I saw him…" The albino answered, poking at his greens.

"K said you're suppose to eat it, not play with it." Matt instructed in a motherly way. Near's face reddened and he looked down, almost pouting.

"I don't like them…"

Kira rolled his eyes and Matt chuckled loudly.

"Such a little boy." The redhead joked. This was the only time the three really ever got along. During dinner. Matt wasn't too sure when the whole thing started, but it'd been tradition for a couple years now…

"So Matt, I heard your roommate is a bit on the violent side." Kira said pointedly. Matt looked up in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently, kicking Near under the table. "He's a sweetheart." The redhead lied straight through his teeth.

"Mhm…" Kira mumbled, then began talking about one the tests in some science class he just had that Matt didn't go to. He rarely went. Video games were much more important. Eventually they got down to real business. What they did every night at dinner. The whole reason they met.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Near whispered, cutting Kira off. The brunette glared slightly, but let it go.

"I was thinking suicide this time." Kira said lightly. Matt considered this.

"We could do that. It's been a while…"

"K could be the one to die." Near offered.

"Perfect." Kira grinned like a madman.

"And I'll write the suicide note." Matt offered.

"Good. Near you contact Roger when it happens, I'll call L." They all smiled, happy with the latest plan of murder.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Thrid shoudl be up soon! And a special thanks to my two reviewers!

**lolgreeness** and **LoviROMA17**Thank you guys so much! It means a lot!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Lunar


	3. Suicide at the School

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!**

**Warnings: **Language, crude humor, misbehaving teens, and yaoi!

**Summary: **The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Mello sat in the cafeteria, Matt was playing his video game beside him, twitching nervously. He'd been tapping his foot annoyingly for the last twenty minutes and Mello had had it!

"What is it Matt?" He hissed.

Matt jumped dramatically, as if only now noticing Mello was there.

"Hm? Nothing. Just… nervous about fighting the boss…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement but Mello was too irritated to care. Of course, if he'd known Matt better, he would've known that Matt had officially been a pokemon master for years, and fighting the elite four was like a walk in the park for him.

Yet, there was no way for him to know this. So, there was just as much of an impossibility that Mello could make a connection to the murderer about to be committed.

As if on cue, Mello saw something rush past the window in the corner of his eye, and a girl scream. The blonde jumped to attention, standing with the rest of the residents to rush over to the window.

There, just ten feet away, was a body. It was gnarled and twisted. Pale, bloody skin shone in the sunlight, all was silent, aside from the girl crying. Nobody moved an inch.

Mello finally snapped out of his stupor, and having been in a similar situation before, quickly acted. HE ran over and yanked the curtains closed.

"Matt, get the young ones out of here!" He screamed, but Matt was gone. He wasn't in the crowd, or at the dinning table. Where could he have gone at a time like this? Useless.

"Everybody calm down!" He tried to yell, but realization was now setting in and the children began vomiting and crying profusely. Mello himself felt numb, nauseous. He couldn't stop shaking. Images of the corpse outside, images of the corpses of his parents haunting him.

Finally he saw the redhead, a tall man next to him. Mello registered the man as Roger, but could do nothing more. He couldn't move very well. Matt rushed over to him and gave a weak, forced smile. Roger's comforting, authoritive voice rang out, giving instructions to the staff and kids slowly began being ushered out.

Soon enough, an adult was also ushering out Matt and Mello.

The blonde felt nothing.

* * *

"L!" Light said, giddy that the detective had picked up.

"Light-kun, I'd instructed you to only use this number if there was an emergency, this better be-"

"I miss you." Light said suddenly, accidentally. He chided himself silently and L sighed in annoyance.

"Light-kun, that may very well be, however that is not reason enough to-"

"But somebody has died." Light interjected once more.

"Light-kun is being very annoying. Stop interrupting me. People die all the time. You'll have to be more specific."

"K killed himself." Light was sure to make his voice hitch slightly and pretended to hold back tears. He heard the line go dead and he smirked. L would be home soon. This was a great idea! Their plans finally worked, L was coming back.

* * *

Near sat it Roger's office, the make-up he'd put on to make his eyes look puffy conveniently made his eyes water. It burned, but it worked to his advantage. The old man sat in front of him, face contorted in distress.

"You say you found this note on your shared bed, am I correct?" The old man asked. Near nodded slowly, wondering if he was acting sad appropriately. Should he be more vocal about it? Maybe he could add a quiver to his voice next time he was suppose to talk. Yes! That would be good…

"Yes. The writing is a little smudged because I was crying on it and then crumbled it up… But it says…" He took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. "_I may never know, the answers to this damned mystery. I've lost my hold on reality. When life begets nothing but death, what's the point in the end? Hey Near, I have an idea… Let's play hide and seek, but never find me." _He had practiced this with Matt and Kira.

He let his eyes fall to the floor and he clenched his toy robot so tightly that it snapped. Of course, the robot had been pre-broken and it was all just a farce.

"_Put your pistols down." _He finished brokenly.

Roger nodded and stopped writing. He was sure to copy it down because Near was right, he couldn't really read the note, even though he knew K to have very good handwriting. But the boy was probably so distraught… Who would be focusing on handwriting?

The phone on his desk rang and he held up a finger to Near.

"Yes, this is Roger." He said into the speaker. "I understand. I'll make preparations immediately." He mumbled solemnly. He looked to Near and frowned. "L is on his way."

Near's eyes widened a bit. That wasn't exactly the plan… Surely L didn't think it was that important? It's just another orphan suicide? … Isn't it…? What had Kira done?

The door to the office was thrown open and Near winced at the loud sound. A frazzled teacher looked at Roger, terrified.

"What is it?" The man asked, not in the mood for anymore bad news. He'd had enough for one day.

"It's-It's the body…" The teacher sputtered, visibly shaking.

_"It's gone."_

Near gasped, looked down and pretending to cry, but truly, he was smirking beneath his hands. Things were back on track. He wondered, if this time, the twelve-year-old could finally get what he wanted.

The train set L had denied him. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Near you devil!

Near: L deserves it... It's a nice train...

Hhaha! Thank you all for reviewing... All three of you. _ Please, don't all review at once.

Haha I'm kidding of course! I really do appreciate it you guys! It means a lot to me!

Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry this one is so short!

**Please review!**

-Lunar


	4. Dividing Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!**

**Warnings: **Language, crude humor, misbehaving teens, and yaoi!

**Summary: **The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt

Please enjoy!

* * *

The destructive trio all sat in Matt's room, Mello having gone out.

"All right, so far, so good." Kira grinned, his perfect white teeth sparkling.

"Yeah... But I didn't think L would actually come." Near frowned. It hadn't been his intention to actually draw the detective out, just upset him. Was K more important than they'd thought? He was only ranked fourth...

"Well, that's the thing... I don't think it was just K's suicide that brought this on." Matt offered. "I mean... I may have hacked into Roger's emails and read a few, or several." He grinned, his emerald eyes lit up with joy.

"What'd they say?" Kira asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"Well, one was from L. And it was a response to one of Roger's complaining about the recent... Events. Such as the blackout, all of the Chemistry books being buried, the hair dye in the shampoo, the sudden gallons of blood splattered around Rogers office, though they found out it was fake... The cost of paint to repaint his office. The influx of threatening letters. Hm..."

"The pancakes stapled to the ceiling in the library." Kira supplied.

"The fog machines in the air vents." Near added.

"The pig intestines in the American Literature class."

"The dissected frogs in the gym."

"The tacs in the pool."

"Yeah, those things. Well, they still haven't figured out it was us. But Roger said it's becoming too much of a hassle to deal with. And he's concerned about the letters most of all." Matt nodded, unable to stop the grin. They'd definitely had some good times together. "Anyway, I think L is actually coming to investigate it. Which means..."

"It's time for our biggest job yet!" Kira announced, always eager to steal the spotlight. Not that it ever bothered Matt, of course. The redhead preferred to be a background character.

"Well, what is his official reason for coming? To investigate the missing body...?" Near asked, looking at Matt.

"Yes. That's what his email said. But, don't worry. I already sent the letter off." Matt waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay. Well... With K out of commission, we're going to need an extra set of hands on the outside... Kira will distract L as best he can, I'll prep K and work on the tools with him. You can't do the act alone..." Near said, crashing his two toy cars together childishly.

It was a genuine concern of theirs, especially when their audience was going to be L. They'd been doing pranks, from the light to the extreme, together for years.

They each had their own reasons, Near didn't get his trainset three years ago, Kira was abandoned here by L three years ago, and Roger refused to buy Matt a new DSi when his broke.

Sure, they all pretended those childish reasons were their true motivations... but that wasn't really it.

Though seemingly childish, they weren't. They'd seen the underbelly of the world. They'd seen hate, they'd seen murder, blood, rape. They'd seen the worst.

Matt solved his parents murder.

Light watched his parents brutally killed.

Near saw his mother get raped.

They all had their childhoods torn from them, and they were desperately clinging to was tiny bit of childishness they may have.

It was silly, but they thought that if they acted like children, maybe they would be.

"Well... I could scope out my new roommate..." Matt offered. Kira frowned, raising a perfectly formed brow.

"You just met him."

Matt grinned mischievously and clicked his tongue twice.

"Well, that's not exactly true, now is it?"

* * *

Mello looked at the water trailing down his flesh. He didn't know K.

But he saw him die.

The blond sat down under the running water and watched the steam rise. They were told it was a suicide.

He felt like he violated something.

Looking at somebody's corpse, when all they wanted was to vanish... seemed rude.

He clutched at his arms. He was always too weak to do something like that. When he was at his worst... beaten down by his parents, left starving... he couldn't. His life was too precious. He was a coward...

Or perhaps... he was just that brave.

Mello groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. He'd only lived at Wammy's for two or three days and already he was facing another death.

Was that all his life was going to be about? Death?

He heard a sharp knock at the door and jumped.

"Mello? You in there?" Matt asked softly. The bathroom was shared with dorm 12, so the redhead couldn't be sure.

"Yeah. It's unlocked if you need to piss!" He called, unashamed. He never really had a private shower before anyway.

The door slowly creaked open and Matt walked in, pulling his goggles up over his forehead as they immediately fogged.

"Sheesh, that shower hot enough?" He chuckled.

Mello didn't say anything, just lifted his hands, changing the waters course so it ran down his forearms and dripped onto his knees. He wanted to be held... He'd only really been held by one person in his life... By the one who stole his first kiss.

"Well, anyway, how was your day today? I mean-other than the whole K thing." Matt said casually. Mello scowled. He was trying to think.

"Fine." He hissed. "That happen often?"

"Suicide? Yeah. Happens here at least once a year. When a kid is smart enough to see how fucked the world is... They either fight it or avoid it." Matt shrugged.

Avoid it... What an odd way to put it... Avoid life.

"So, how did your parents kick it anyway?" Matt asked. Mello heard the toilet seat raise and Matt unzipped his jeans.

The blond shuddered, hearing his mothers scream.

'But I told you! I'd pay you with the boy! The boy! No!'

"Murdered." He said curtly, just wanting to be left alone.

"Ah. That how most of ours go. Some get lucky and it's just flat out disease or something easy like that." Matt sighed. Mello tried not to listen while the redhead urinated. He even splashed around in the water a bit to distract himself.

He heard the slam of the toilet seat being lowered, Matt zipping up his pants, and finally the toilet flushing.

"Well, we'll talk when you get out. And hurry. You've been in here for a while." Matt chided, leaving the room.

Mello exhaled slowly, a bit annoyed by the rudeness of the boy. Who just goes out and asks a question like that?

Then he frowned. Well... He may have done the same thing the night before.

With a heavy sigh, Mello turned off the shower. He shook the water from his blond locks, trying to rid himself of both the water, and his persistent memories.

* * *

Mello groaned. This whole sulking thing was never his strong suit. Not after he decided it would never help anything.

It was just as useless as crying.

That was the only helpful lesson his parents ever taught him.

So, he'd seen some brutal shit, he lost his abusive parents, he had to watch, who cares? He was still alive and young. He still had time to do... something.

Mello sat up suddenly, looking over at his roommate. The redhead sat in the corner of the room, his knees pulled firmly to his chest, lost in some video game.

Mello was restless.

"Where do you think it is?" He asked. Matt jumped at the sudden sound.

"What...?"

"The body. That suicide boys body. Where do you think it is?" Mello asked.

Matt raised a brow, putting his game down.

"Why do you ask me?" He questioned, standing up and moving closer to the blonds bed.

"You said you're smart." Mello reasoned cleverly.

"Well, you are too, right?"

"Yes. But I haven't been ranked yet, like you said."

"You will be tomorrow." Matt sat down at the foot of Mello's bed, staring at his familiar face.

"Aren't they putting that off?"

"For a simple suicide? No." Matt shrugged.

"So, where do you think?"

"You don't let up.." Matt chuckled. Mello just smirked.

"You avoided it the first time." He said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"You've always been like that." Matt said, a distant look in his eyes.

"Always? You've known me for three days." Mello rolled his icy blue orbs, indignant.

"You really have forgotten then...?" Matt asked, almost sadly. "Surely, Mihael, you remember me."

Mello jumped to attention, tackling Matt and pinning his arms to the mattress.

"How do you know my name? Roger said it was to be kept secret, for my safety!" His eyes were burning. Matt groaned uncomfortably.

"I'm an ace hacker! I looked you up in the system before you even walked through that door! But thats not how i knew! Now get off!" He yelled. Mello just continued glared.

"How did you know then?" Mello demanded, tightening his grasp on Matt's arms. The redhead cried out in pain.

"You told me! When we were kids!"

Mello gasped in shock, weakening his hold. Matt took this opportunity to shove the aggressive blond off of himself. He sat up and rubbed at his tender wrists.

"Damn Mells..." He groaned.

"Kids...?" Mello asked softly.

"Yeah. It's me." Matt looked into Mello's eyes, pulling his goggles down around his neck. "Mail."

Mello's jaw dropped.

* * *

Sorry for the super belated update! Yes, I've always been bad at that... Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment and are looking forward to the next!

-Lunar


	5. Salvation from Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters!**

**Warnings: **Language, crude humor, misbehaving teens, and yaoi!

**Summary: **The Wammy Boys are at it again! Always into trouble, always cause a ruckus. The new resident, Mello, is one of the worst. What can Rager, L, and Wammy do? Mello, Matt, Near, and Kira are just too much to handle! LightxL MelloxMatt

Please enjoy!

* * *

Mihael Keehl sobbed, curled into a tight little ball. It was late.

Too late for a child of seven to be out alone.

Still, he was out and he was alone. The little blond was huddled in one of the tubes at the local park, the blue one. He cried pathetically, sucking on his swollen lip.

He stole food out of the trash and his dad had punished him for it. He couldn't help it though... He was os hungry. They hadn't fed him in such a long time. Starvation was punishment for asking to take a bath.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" A small, adorable voice squeaked. Mihael jumped, scrambling away from the sound. His wide, terrified blue eyes looked at the chubby face staring in at him. "What are ya doing out here all by yourself?" It asked.

Mihael just shook his head in response.

"It's not safe for a kid." He said, though he was obviously no older. "See, I live in that house just over there." He pointed behind himself. "And I heard your crying." He explained, though Mihael hadn't asked.

The boy, who had red hair and bright green eyes, climbed into the tube without permission.

"What are you crying for?" He asked, this time actually waiting for an answer before speaking.

"I... Fell." That's what his dad always told him to say. "Hit my face."

"Then why are you out here...?"

"I fell going home... Been here ever since." He lied, just wanting the boy to go away.

"You're lying." He said, matter-of-factly. "You didn't fall at all." He looked down, voice oddly serious for such a young boy.

Mihael looked at the redhead, a bit shocked.

"How would you know?"

"Your eyes are..." The boy sighed and looked over. "Passionate." He said, finally deciding on a word. Despite hjis age, he seemed rather perceptive, and really intelligent. Mihael hadn't ever met somebody as young and smart as himself, he was intruiged.

"What's your name, boy?" The blond asked.

"Mail." He said.

"I'm Mihael!" The blond stuck his hand out to shake, but Mail just stared at it blankly.

"What an odd name..." He mused. Mihael was about to retort, saying Mail was just as strange, when his stomach took the liberty of piping up. Mail chuckled and Mihael glared.

"Don't laugh!" He puffed out his cheeks, indignant.

"Sorry, sorry... You're hungry? Hold on..." He shifted a bit and unzipped his coat pocket, pulling out a bag and handing it to Mihael. "It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Strawberry." He smiled.

The blond took the thing and tore the bag open, taking large, vicious bites. When he was done, Mail already had a small bottle of milk opened and ready for the boy to drink.

Mihael took it and downed it, rinsing his mouth free of the peanut butter. He looked over at his saviour.

"Why did you have that on you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well... I play lots of video games. Dad says it's good for my motor skills, whatever that means. But I get so caught up, I never want to move to go eat or drink. I like to keep a stash handy." Mail explained.

"Thank you." Mihael said.

"You were real hungry, huh?"

"Yes."

"You don't eat a lot, do you?" Mail said, looking at the boy's pale complextion and sunken in cheeks.

"No."

"... Why not?"

"Mom and dad won't let me..."

"... you want to tell me again where you hurt your face?"

Mihael couldn't help but smile at the refreshnig perceptiveness of the boy. For one so young he really was awfully bright... just like Mihael.

"Mihael... Can you meet me here tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Try."

And so he did. The two met as often as they could. For the next year, they met, at least once a week, in that tube and Mail fed Mihael and bandaged any wounds he might have.

But one night... One night was different. Mihael, who, after warming up to Mail, usually led the conversations and while the redhead happily listened and played his Gameboy-he was talented at doing both simultaneousl- didn't start speaking first. Mail did.

"Mihael..." He began softly.

"Hm? What is it Mail?" The blond asked, taking the sandwich from the boy.

"I won't be coming back tomorrow," He said, looking down at his hands.

"That's okay." Mihael shrugged. They didn't usually meet every day anyway.

"No. That's not it... I won't be coming back. Ever." he looked up, eyes tired and sad. Mihael had never seen such a young face look so worn. Well, at least he wouldn't for a few more years.

But soon, his own face would look like that.

"Wha... Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Mihael asked, feeling his throat swell.

"No! No! Of course not. You're the best friend a guy could have. Even though your homeschooled so I only see you at night... You're my closest friend Mihael. Well... My only friend." He admitted.

"Mine too!" Mihael was eager to reply.

"My parents... Were killed. And my aunt doesn't want me. I'm an orphan now, Mihael. They are taking me away..." Mail grabbed Mihaels hand reflexively, needing to be comforted by the only other person in the world who cared about him now.

Mihael's eyes widened. Dead...? Mail... was leaving... for good? The blond felt a deep weight sink in his chest and he pulled the redhead close.

Mail had held him several times before when he'd been particularly sad or hurt, so the blond knew what to do. He stroked Mail's hair softly and rubbed his back with the other hand.

The redhead clung tightly to Mihaels slightly torn shirt.

"Mihael..." He groaned. "I can't stay long. They are taking me tonight."

"Wha... No! That's too soon!" Mihael cried. Mail just pulled back, nodding sadly.

"I have to go..." He whispered, hearing a man's voice call his name in the distance.

"Mail..."

"Jeevas is my last name. Find me one day?" He asked.

"Mail Jeevas, I swear I'll find you." Mihael said strongly. Mail found the strength to chuckle softly, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on the blond's lips.

"Thank you..." He whispered, crawling out of the tube.

Mihael sat there for a moment, dazed. His hand touched his still tingling lips. Mail had kissed him...

He quickly snapped from his stupor and crawled out himself.

"Mail wait!" He cried.

The redhead stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Keehl! My name is Mihael Keehl! Never forget!" He yelled.

"I won't." Mail grinned, pulling his goggles down over his eyes and sticking a toothpick between his teeth. "See ya later, Mihael Keehl." He grinned.

* * *

Mello looked up at his roommate from the floor.

"Mail... Jeevas?"

"I told you to find me... but I didn't expect them to erase my name." He chuckled sadly. "Sorry about that... Mihael Keehl." Matt grinned.

Mello jumped up at threw his arms around Matt's neck.

"Mail!"

"We have to use our alias's." Matt said, smiling and letting Mello hold him. Eventually they separated.

"Now listen close, I've got something to tell you about K..." The redhead grinned devilishly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review! Thank you to all you reviewers, I'll try and find time to thank you each individualy.

-Lunar


End file.
